Taking it under
by killerpueppi
Summary: Mark Calaway alias The Undertaker hat beruflich alles erreicht- privat sieht es eher finster aus. Dana McKinley arbeitet seit knapp einem Monat für die WWE und hält ihn für einen 2,10 Meter großen Vollidioten. Ärger ist vorprogrammiert. Please R


_**1. Nicht mein Zuständigsbereich, Sir…**_

Mark Calaway hatte im Leben alles erreicht, was er sich wünschte. Jedenfalls beruflich. Seit über 20 Jahren war er ein nicht mehr weg zu denkender Teil der bunten Welt des Wrestlings. Wann immer während einer Show das Licht in der Halle ausging, brach Jubel aus, denn die Zuschauer wussten, dass der Undertaker seinen Auftritt hatte. Und spätestens wenn der erste Gong seiner Einlaufmusik ertönte, saß fast niemand mehr auf seinem Stuhl.

Privat sah es für den Fürsten der Unterwelt allerdings finster aus. Nichts war für die Ewigkeit gemacht, vor allem nicht seine Ehen und Beziehungen. Die bitteren Worte, die ihm Michelle vor nicht mal zehn Minuten an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wiederholten sich in seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie völlig aufgebracht vor sich stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, außer sich vor Wut. Vielleicht hätte er auf seine Freunde hören sollen. Sie war einfach zu jung, zu ehrgeizig, zu egoistisch. Aber genau das hatte ihm an der schlanken Blondine gefallen. Doch die wollte immer mehr, forderte, nörgelte bis er es nicht mehr ertrug, sie mit ein paar gezielten Worten zum Schweigen brachte und ihr klar machte, dass er sie in Zukunft nicht mehr so unterstützen würde, wie sie es von ihm verlangte. Sicher, er hatte nach so langer Zeit im Business viel Einfluss, dennoch war er der Meinung, dass niemanden etwas in den Schoß fallen sollte.

Missmutig strich er sich durch die dunkelroten, langen Haare und starrte auf seine Füße, während von draußen die vertrauten, betriebsamen Geräusche zu ihm drangen. In knapp zehn Minuten würde er seinen Auftritt haben, diesen wie immer professionell und zur Zufriedenheit aller hinter sich bringen, auch wenn die Schmerzen in seinen Knochen ihm dabei oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten- er war immerhin nicht mehr der Jüngste, mit 44 Jahren eher einer der Oldies in der WWE. Und sein Körper dankte ihm die jahrelangen Stürze, Schläge und Sprünge nicht wirklich. Irgendwann würde Schluss damit sein, dass wusste er ganz genau- und es machte ihm wirklich Angst. Was würde danach kommen? Diese Frage bereitete ihm am meisten Kopfzerbrechen. So ganz Abschied vom Wrestling konnte er nicht nehmen, wahrscheinlich würde er backstage so lange weiter arbeiten, bis er irgendwann so alt und grau war, dass man ihm im Rollstuhl zur Arbeit bringen musste.

Mark seufzte und hob den Kopf, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. „Ja?", sagte er leicht genervt, ohne es zu wollen. In all den Jahren war er immer bemüht gewesen, keine Starallüren an den Tag zu legen, niemand auf die Füße zu treten, denn er hatte nie vergessen, wie schwer sein Einstieg damals gewesen war. Er war ein großer, ungelenker Kerl gewesen, der nur Dank der genialen Idee eines gewissen Vincent MacMahon zu dem geworden war, was er heute war- eine Wrestlinglegende. Jeder kannte und liebte den Undertaker.

Eine kleine Frau öffnete die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt breit und steckte den Kopf durch die Öffnung. „Mr. Calaway? Ich bin Dana McKinley und kurzfristig für Sie zuständig. Brauchen Sie noch irgendwas?" Das T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „CREW" reichte ihr fast bis zu den Knien, was Mark kurz innerlich schmunzeln ließ. Dana musterte den Hünen mit unverhohlener Neugier. Mark kannte jeden Mitarbeiter der WWE und nahm an, dass die Frau neu sein musste. „Wo ist Dottie?", erkundigte er sich kühl. Dottie, die eigentlich Dorothy hieß, war sonst diejenige, die sich um seine Belange kümmerte. Er hatte Vincent's Angebot, ihm eine persönliche Assistentin zur Verfügung zu stellen, vehement abgelehnt, weil er es für überflüssig hielt. Er konnte sich schließlich selber um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern. Dennoch war Vince niemals so ganz von der Idee abzubringen, und so hatte Mark all die Jahre über immer jemand gehabt, der nach seinem Match seine Sachen einsammelte, sie für ihn reinigte, ins Hotel brachte, ihm Kaffee besorgte oder etwas zu essen. Die letzte in dieser Reihe war Dottie gewesen, die das nun schon fast zwei Jahren tat. Dottie war ein leicht pummeliges Mädel mit einem ansteckenden Lachen und Pausbacken, zählte kaum 21 Jahre und war immer rettungslos in irgendeinen Jungstar verliebt, ohne das dieser jemals davon erfuhr. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Zurzeit saß Dottie nämlich auf einem Mattenstapel im hintersten Teil der Halle und heulte sich die Augen aus. Der Grund dafür hieß John. John Morrison. In Danas Augen ein unverbesserlicher Weiberheld, von dem man so viel Abstand wie möglich halten sollte. Laut Dottie ein „Göttlicher Kerl mit einem göttlichem Körper." Dagegen konnte Dana leider keine passenden Argumente einbringen, John war ein gut aussehender Kerl. Oder, um bei ihren Originalworten zu bleiben, ein gut aussehendes Arschloch erster Güte. Dottie war auf den Kerl hereingefallen, hatte eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht und musste hinterher feststellen, dass er sie ignorierte. Nichts, was Dana überraschte. Aber etwas, dass Dottie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. „Geh du zu Mr. Calaway, ich kann so nicht", hatte sie Dana schluchzend erklärt und sich auch nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen. Dana McKinley arbeitete erst seit einem Monat für World Wrestling Entertainment und hatte einen Heidenrespekt vor den Superstars- insgeheim war sie froh, sich nur um die Belange der Rookies und der Undercard kümmern zu müssen. Sicher, zwischendurch hatte sie Jason Reso einen Kaffee gebracht, aber das war die große Ausnahme.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt. Wo ist Dottie?" Mark sah die junge Frau ungeduldig an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Dana seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Die hockt auf einem Mattenstapel und heult wegen einem arroganten Arschloch Rotz und Wasser." Mark Calaway hatte mit vielen Antworten gerechnet- nur nicht mit dieser. „Hat das Arschloch auch einen Namen?", erkundigte er sich leicht amüsiert. Er mochte Dottie, auch wenn die immer viel zu viel redete und ihn manchmal fast dazu gebracht hätte, sie anzuschreien. „Mit Vornamen heißt es Riesengroß. Brauchen Sie noch etwas vor Ihrem Auftritt, Sir?" Dana wusste, dass sie sich auf verdammt dünnen Eis bewegte. Der Kerl war immerhin der Undertaker, maß fast 2 Meter 10 und wog 150 Kilogramm. Dana war nicht mal 1 Meter 60 groß und wog 55 Kilo, ärgerte sich jeden Tag aufs Neue über das unförmige Crew-Shirt, dass zu ihrer Arbeitskleidung gehörte und den Spitznamen, den ihr die Kollegen innerhalb weniger Tage verpasst hatten- Little Mac.

Mark zog die Augenbrauen hoch, knurrte erst etwas Unverständliches, was sich auf Danas Nachfragen als Wasser entpuppte und schenkte der Frau einen verärgerten Blick, der im Ring sämtliche Gegner das Fürchten lehrte, hier allerdings völlig wirkungslos verpuffte. „Sonst noch was?", fragte Dana nun ihrerseits leicht genervt- sie hatte eigentlich gar keine Zeit- wäre Dottie nicht zufällig jemand, den sie mochte, hätte sie sich einen Dreck darum geschert, ob das Mädchen heulend auf einem Mattenstapel gehockt hätte. „Halten Sie mir Michelle vom Hals, bis ich aus der Halle bin, Miss…", Mark warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Namensschild an ihrer Brust, während Dana zum ersten Mal froh war, dass das T-Shirt so unförmig war, "… McKinley." Danas Antwort war ein sehr überraschtes „Was?!", gepaart mit einer gerunzelten Stirn und zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Sie hatte so was befürchtet. Michelles schrille Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen, weder heute, noch vorgestern. Oder letzte Woche. Und ihre schlechte Laune hatte die WWE Diva am Personal ausgelassen. „Sir- verstehen Sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch- aber Dottie ist völlig fix und alle wegen diesem bescheuerten Morrison, ich werde nachher einen gewaltigen Einlauf bekommen, weil ich eigentlich was ganz anderes machen sollte und wenn Sie Stress mit ihrer Freundin haben, ist das ganz bestimmt nicht meine Sache. Das Wasser bringe ich Ihnen sofort, um den Rest kümmern Sie sich mal schön selber."

Sie war schon aus der Umkleidekabine geschlüpft, bevor Mark auch nur den Mund auf gemacht hatte. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Tür, dann tat er etwas, dass er schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte- er lachte. So eine unverschämte Person war ihm noch nie begegnet und seltsamerweise brachte es ihn zum Lachen. Es war lange her, dass ihm jemand etwas abgeschlagen hatte- sicher eine Frau.

Dana spurtete in Richtung Catering, rannte dabei fast Jason um, entschuldigte sich im Weiterlaufen, griff nach einer Flasche Wasser und machte sich im Stechschritt auf den Rückweg, klopfte eilig an Marks Garderobentür, reichte ihm wortlos die Wasserflasche und war verschwunden, bevor der reagieren konnte.

Dottie hatte einen beachtlichen Berg benutzter Taschentücher um sich gehäuft und hörte sich mit weinerlicher Miene Danas Erzählung von ihrer ersten und wahrscheinlich auch letzten Begegnung mit dem Undertaker an. Wenigstens weinte sie nun nicht mehr. „Das hast du gesagt? Mensch, Mac, das hätte ich mich nie getraut. Oh man, hoffentlich gibt das keinen Ärger. Mr. Calaway ist eigentlich sehr nett, aber manchmal…" Sie unterbrach sich selber und schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase. Ihr rundes, freundliches Gesicht war übersät von hektischen Flecken, die Augen waren knallrot und verquollen. „Aber selbst der ist besser als dieses Arschloch von Morrison. Ernsthaft, Dottie. Der Kerl ist keine einzige Träne wert." Dana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hoffte, das Dottie nicht wieder weinen würde. „Ich komme mir so dämlich vor wegen der Sache", klagte Dottie, während sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. „Süße, wasch dir das Gesicht, scheiß auf den Mistkerl und lass uns weiter machen." Dana war einfach nicht der Typ Frau, der wegen eines Mannes Tränen vergoss- jedenfalls nicht mehr. Außerdem war ihr in letzter Zeit kein Mann begegnet, der es wert gewesen wäre, wegen ihm zu heulen. Dottie seufzte so laut, dass einer der Techniker sich erschrocken umdrehte und beinahe über eine Kabelrolle gefallen wäre.

„Du hast ja Recht. Ich werde dann mal den Rüffel einstecken, den du eigentlich verdient hättest wegen deinem Verhalten bei Mr. Calaway. Ich schulde dir was, Mac." Dottie wischte sich über das verheulte Gesicht, rutschte umständlich vom Mattenstapel und umarmte Dana so fest, dass die nach Luft schnappte. „Mach das mal, Miss Dottie. Ich gehe inzwischen meiner Lieblingstätigkeit nach", erklärte Dana grinsend, woraufhin Dottie den Kopf schüttelte. Handtücher in den Umkleiden verteilen war ein sehr empfindliches Thema, da man jederzeit mit nackten Hinterteilen konfrontiert wurde. Dottie war froh, dass Dana daran so viel Spaß hatte, obwohl sie McKinley in der Hinsicht heimlich als schamlos bezeichnete.

McKinley pfiff leise vor sich hin, balancierte einen Stapel frischer Handtücher auf dem linken Arm und klopfte an die Gemeinschaftsumkleiden der Undercard, rief dabei: „Achtung, Frau im Anmarsch!" und riss im nächsten Moment schwungvoll die Tür auf. Niemand der Männer versuchte, irgendwas zu verdecken, denn inzwischen wussten sie, dass man Dana damit nicht schockieren konnte. Eigentlich war der so genannte Handtuchjob ein Streich, den man den neuen, weiblichen Angestellten gerne spielte. Allerdings hatte Dana so entspannt auf den Anblick der nackten Männer reagiert, dass es inzwischen wirklich ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war. „He, Little Mac. Kannst du mir nen Kaffee besorgen? Mit Milch?" Joshua Harter war erst seit einer Woche Teil der WWE, er hatte vorher zusammen mit seinem besten Kumpel Patrick Martin bei TNA gearbeitet. Und Dana war wohl die erste Frau, die ihn zum Erröten gebracht hatte. Sicher kannte er den Streich mit den Handtüchern- dass Dana ihn mit dem Spruch „Im Fernsehen sieht dein bestes Stück in der engen Hose aber viel größer aus- und du auch" zum Erröten gebracht und für schallendes Gelächter in der Kabine gesorgt hatte, nahm er ihr ein wenig übel.

„Sicher doch, mein Kleiner." Wie immer war Danas Antwort zweideutig und wie immer murmelte Joshua hinterher „Dich krieg ich auch noch dran", wenn Dana außer Hörweite war.

Sichtlich gut gelaunt machte Mac sich erneut auf den Weg zum Catering, um Getränke zu besorgen. Unglückerweise stand Mark gerade dort und drehte sich just in dem Moment um, als Dana sich schnell verdrücken wollte. Er unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und wartete, was die Frau nun tun würde. Im Normalfall würde sie warten, bis er das Feld räumte. Das war auch Danas erster Gedanke gewesen. Aber Dana fand es bei weiterer Betrachtung unsinnig, sich vor ihm zu verstecken, atmete einmal tief durch, griff sich eine der zahlreichen Thermoskannen, sah sich suchend nach einem Tablett um und fluchte innerlich, als sie bemerkte, dass diese sich neben Mark stapelten und der sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Umso überraschter war er, als sie direkt auf ihn zusteuerte und sich neben ihn stellte, um sich ein Tablett, Plastikbecher, Milch und Zucker zu organisieren. Die Kleine ließ sich anscheinend nicht so schnell einschüchtern und das amüsierte ihn ungemein. Dana überlegte, ob sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen sollte, wurde aber in dem Moment angerempelt und hätte beinahe das Tablett fallen lassen. Ein sonnengebräunter Arm hielt das Tablett im letzten Moment fest. „Sorry, kleine Miss. Wie konnte ich ein so niedliches Wesen übersehen?" John Morrison setzte ein Sunnyboy Lächeln auf und schob die Designersonnenbrille auf die Nasenspitze. Verdammt, Dottie hatte Recht- der Kerl sah unverschämt gut aus. Mark legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und wartete, was nun geschehen würde. Er hatte in letzter Zeit zu viele Frauen sagen hören, dass sie nicht auf Morrison hereinfallen würden. Dana nahm John wortlos das Tablett ab und knurrte etwas in einer Sprache, die weder John noch Mark verstanden, dennoch nicht wirklich freundlich klang, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ignorierte den verblüfften John einfach, warf Mark einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, schnappte sich die Kaffeekanne und grinste, als sie um die Ecke ging. Und noch jemand grinste, wenn auch nur sehr kurz, als er der kleinen Frau nach sah und sich fragte, was hinter der doch leicht kratzbürstigen Fassade steckte.


End file.
